The Unexpected Encounter
by Chamelo
Summary: Well, you know that Nasus was called to the Institute of War. He was taken apart from his only brother, Renekton, for a long time, without knowing that the crocodile was also joined the institute as well. What will happen when the two met each other again in the middle of war? Of course, Bromance! Go ahead and get some nosebleed, or stay away if you are homophobic.


**Woo! This is my first time fidgeting around League of Legend characters.**

**And to start my route on LoL, I chose the incest pair: Naz x Renek! Nasus is one of the very first group of champions I choose to play when I was a newbie. (I'm still a newbie, tho. :v)**

**I hope I didn't mess up some character. Every champions that you'll see in this fiction is based on my gaming experience. There guys are the champions I usually choose. Oh, except Renekton, I only played him once. xD**

**FYI: When I was writing this fic, I didn't have an internet connection. So, some of the hard vocab is impossible for me. I'm sorry if there's a better word for some parts of the story.**

**Anyway, enough talking. Please enjoy the fanfiction: The Unexpected Encounter!**

**P.S.: Blame my title naming sense.**

* * *

**THE UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER**

The sound of footsteps echoed through the air around the blue Nexus. The first group of minions had gathered up and moved toward the pathway as ordered.

"The war has begun," stated Nasus, the Curator of the Sands. He didn't really want to take a three versus three war. But, he had a sense that he was going to meet someone.

Someone, who was really close to him.

So, that was settled, he joined the war.

"Alright! I'll go to da north. How 'bout ya?" Gankplank spoke quickly.

"Central," said Kog'Maw.

"Then, I shall take the east path," the canine replied. "Let's get this done quickly," he added.

"YARRRRR! Let's go!" the pirate shouted cheerfully.

"Fooooooooood!" the creature cried so loud his saliva spilled to the floor.

Nasus could only chuckle. Then the three took their desired path to catch up with the first group of minions.

* * *

"The war has begun," stated Renekton, the butcher of the Sands.

"I'll go to the south," said Twitch.

"I'll take the west path," Veigar quickly added up.

"Hey, don't you suppose to go to the central? I mean, come on, doesn't mage have to take the central path?" the crocodile protested.

"No, YOU go to the center. I want to try the west path," Veigar declined and walked away to the west, leaving the reptile stood in confusion.

"B…but I-" Renekton suddenly paused.

_'The central path? Why do I feel like I have to go this way? Is something waiting for me there?'_ he though.

"*Sigh* fine,"

* * *

The battle went on smoothly, no one got the first blood yet. As the time passed, every champion becomes stronger and began attacking their opponents.

"Help!" signaled Kog'Maw.

Looking around, Twitch already retreated back to his home. So, leaving the lane wasn't a big deal.

"I'm going," Nasus signaled back.

He headed along the river, hoping that he could backstab his foe, or at least save his fellow.

The canine approached the clearing in the middle of the battlefield. There they are, Kog'Maw and Renekton, rumbling each other.

Wait.

Renekton?

"Renekton?" Nasus spoke in surprise.

The crocodile stopped and turned to face the canine. "B…brother?" his voice was stuttered, showing that he, too, was surprised.

Not even a single word was spoken until Twitch teleported in between them and swiftly fired poison arrows at Nasus.

"Shit," cussed the canine. He jumped back to Kog'Maw, who was already retreated to the front turret and was on his Bio-Arcane Barrage spell.

The creature spitted his acid saliva to the rodent and combo with Void Ooze. The ooze trail also hit Renekton as well.

The other team retreated back to their front turret and waited for the next group of minions.

_'My brother. Why was he here? Wh…When did he come, and how? How did he made it to here when he wasn't called? Plus, why didn't he tell me that he was here?'_ Ton of questions flushed the canine's head. This was new to him. By the time he was called to the Institute of War, his brother didn't come with him, nor did his brother is called.

_Why?_

_How?_

Since there was no use doubting his brother's appearance, he switched his focus to Kog'Maw.

"Are you alright?" Nasus questioned his partner.

"Good," the creature shortly replied.

"I reckon we should stick together, stay behind me so you won't being attacked. Here's my plan if you want to listen…"

While they're planned on their next move, Nasus could see his brother whispered to his companion.

_'Why does he has to whisper when there's no one else around there?' _wondered Nasus. He could also see Twitch nodded excitedly.

What exactly is going to happen?

A few second later, minions came.

"It's time to go now,"

"Yeah,"

Same as the other team. The four approached the field, aiming for their enemies.

Nasus and Kog'Maw tried to stay close to each other, but it was no use. Renekton casted Slice and Dice and dashed through Nasus. He engaged the creature while Twitch tossed his poison vial at the canine.

Nasus dodged, strafed to the right and casted Fury of the Sands.

"Hehe, come on," Twitch taunted and ran to the east side river.

With fury, (driven by the skill or else,) Nasus followed the rodent to the river regardless of what they had planned before the battle.

One versus one, Twitch shot his arrow at Nasus with a constant speed. This wasn't slow the canine down, he tried to dodge some of it. But still was hit by some.

Once he got close to his opponent, he casted Siphoning Strike and hurled down his scepter at Twitch.

"ARrRhgRHRHgA" yelled Twitch. He casted contaminate and run away. The effect of the spell pierced through Nasus.

"UGH!" the canine gave out a cry of pain. With the considerable amount of poison plus an effect of the spell injured him quite seriously. He took his breath and casted Wither at Twitch.

"Your soul will be ended here,"

* * *

Kog'Maw rapidly spitted the acid to his foe. With Bio-Arcane Barrage, his acid bullet was fatal to every living creatures. But this didn't scared Renekton out, he dropped his cleavers and rush straight to Kog'Maw.

I did just said he dropped his cleavers?

Before Kog'Maw even doubt, the crocodile shut his mouth up with both hands.

"Now…listen…" Renekton panted. "I won't hurt you, but would you please tell Nasus something for me?"

The creature spent a few seconds in his thought, and ended up nodded.

"And, errrr…" the crocodile looked around quickly. Kog'Maw noticed a small blush on his foe's face.

"Please keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone else but Nasus, okay?" Renekton smiled shyly.

Kog'Maw would like to giggle, but with his mouth being shut, he couldn't. The creature nodded again.

"Alright, here's the massage…"

* * *

The battle ended up 2-0 with Nasus achieved first blood and Kog'Maw took Renekton out. It was night time so the champions returned home and had a nice chill out at the tavern.

"Ahhhhhh, it's such a tiring battle. I really want to finish it real quick!" stated Gankplank, who was enjoying with his drinks and oranges.

"Do not be reckless. We shall get it done soon," Nasus calmly replied.

"Well, whatever, I'm leaving now. The battle's awaiting for us tomorrow!" finished his sentence, the pirate left the tavern.

And everything went on normally, until Kog'Maw finally recalled what he had to tell Nasus.

"Oh! I forgot!" Kog'Maw suddenly shouted.

"What is it?" the canine turned to face his teammate.

"Hey Nasus, that crocodile told me to tell you his massage,"

"My brother?" Nasus raised his brows. "What did he want to tell me?"

"He said, 'meet me at the eastern river bank, opposite the dragon's lair,'"

'Meet him…' Nasus repeated the word. "I see." He stood up and walked to the tavern entrance.

"It might be a trap. Do you want me to go with you?" Kog'Maw asked in concern.

Nasus chuckled for his partner's worry about him. "Don't worry. I shall be fine," the canine said before set his journey to the river.

* * *

The river flowed calmly. The forest was bright with the moonlight. The dragon slept peacefully in its sanctuary. Because there was no wind, the area is warm and humid.

Here he was, standing on the eastern river bank, opposite the dragon. The canine gazed to the right, his brother was resting under a tree, waiting for his appearance.

"Renekton, I'm here," Nasus greeted his sibling.

"Nasus," Renekton opened his eyes. "Brother, long time no see. Please come and sit beside me."

Nasus walked to the tree and dropped his butt near Renekton.

"You never told me you were here," stated Nasus. He stared at his brother. So did Renekton.

They made an eye contact. And after a short moment, the crocodile broke it.

"I…I don't know you were here," he said regretfully. "I would have tell you if I knew you were here,"

There was a short silent between them.

"I'm sorry," Renekton silently whispered.

Nasus chuckled gently. "It's not your fault. I, too, didn't know that,"

A short silent again. (Meh.)

"Hey, now. Don't be so sad, my brother," Nasus patted Renekton at his head. Renekton gave his brother a light giggled.

"Brother," Renekton spoke with a grin spread across his face. "I miss you so much," he flipped his body and hugged his brother. He buried his face to Nasus' chest. He felt the warmth from his brother transferred to him. It was the warmth that he never had it from anywhere else but Nasus.

The warmth from the person who he wants to be with forever.

"I missed you too," the canine smiled and gently patted Renekton some more. It had been a while of him to part with his little brother. Since he was called to the Institute of War, he always miss Renekton. He wished he could take the crocodile with him so that they'll fight along each other's side.

And now he got what he wish for.

"Your scent is always the same," Renekton whispered. "I never forget. I love it," he suddenly licked his sibling's fluffy neck.

Nasus shuddered. But with a continuous attack from Renekton, it turned into a long sigh.

"It's been a while of us, brother," the crocodile stated.

"Is this your main purpose on inviting me to meet you here?"

"What else could it be?" Renekton said with a wide smirk.

The crocodile lifted himself up and bestrode Nasus. He leaned down a little more and their lips met.

The two immersed into the passionate kiss. Renekton leaned his head to the right so that their jaw locked. His tongue nudged Nasus' lip, signaled to open his mouth. Of course, Nasus willingly opened his mouth and let his brother's tongue enter.

Once his tongue entered the other's territory, Renekton swiped his tongue around his brother's and playfully rolled around his mouth.

Their face was hot, their hot breath mixed in the air. The peaceful, quiet atmosphere was filled with pant and moan, drove the two to the higher level.

The kiss broke and they both turned their face away from each other so they could catch their breath. Renekton could feel something hit his left knee.

A hard shaft of the canine inside a tight outfit.

"You're hard already," Reneton plainly stated.

"Don't you either?" Nasus teased and rubbed his brother's crotch, yielded a soft moan from Renekton.

"Hey, brother, let's get wet," Renekton invited.

"Don't you already wet down there?" Nasus said and chuckled.

"Not that wet!" blushed the crocodile, followed with his brother's laughter.

The two removed their clothes and armors. Now they were standing in front of the river naked. Of course, Renekton's genital was out of his slit and pointing forward, Nasus was the same.

Although the river is as deep as one's knee, but that's enough for them.

Renekton walked to the center of the river and lay down. Nasus followed him but he lie down.

This time, it was his turn to bestride Renekton.

Without saying a word, Nasus spread a gentle smile across his face. Renekton mirrored Nasus as he knew what was coming next.

The canine moved back and face the crocodile's throbbing rod. He gobbled it without hesitation, yielded a loud grunt from his sibling.

Nasus licked up and down the shaft. An uncovered lizard penis is what he likes. He traced his tongue along the length and made a circle around the tip, tasted the precious pre cum the leaked from the small hole.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhh, you're always good at it," moaned Renekton.

Nasus lifted his head up and grinded. "I know, right?" he spoke and back to suck his brother's currently-saliva-covered member.

The moon was bright, the water was clear. But none of these were more beautiful than Nasus' wet fur. His black fur was glittering in the moonlight. The lustful sight of his brother bobbing up and down between Renekton's crotch pushed him even further.

Suddenly, Nasus stopped. He removed his mouth and gazed up to his brother.

"Now, my brother. Does it my time now?" Nasus said with a smirk.

Renekton flipped himself and was on all four. "Sure,"

The canine pumped his own member to stimulate it. Once his dick reached full size, he adjust himself a little bit. He lifted his brother's tail up and stared at the wet hole. The water made his scale glittered when moonlight shone to it. He lowered his head and stuck his tongue out, aiming at the soaked hole.

Renekton moaned loudly as his backdoor entrance was filled by his sibling's tongue. He relaxed himself and let it explore his inside.

Loose enough, Nasus removed his tongue and grabbed his dick. He pointed his tip at the small hole.

"I'm putting it in…" he informed as he pushed his waist forward.

The two grunted and moaned as the pleasure drove them forward. Once the canine was all the way inside his little brother. He started moving his hip slowly.

"It's been a while, are you alright?" Nasus asked, alternated with panted.

"Uuuggh, it might be a little tighter than before," Renekton replied with struggled voice.

The canine began picking up speed, sending waves of pleasure to the two. Renekton moaned louder as his brother sped up. The atmosphere around before was filled by pant and moan. But now, it also had a squeezing sound echoed through the air. Besides, the wet fur and the wet, slippery crocodile scale made the sound even louder.

"NASUS!" "BROTHER!" "AAAARH!" Renekton screamed every time his ass was prowled heavily. Nasus thrust faster and harder as the time passed.

"Harder, harder!" Renekton yelled. "Yeah! That's it!"

Nasus moved his hip as fast as he could. His breath became faster and faster as he got close to climax. "Brother, I'm…going to…cum,"

"Me…either"

The canine used the last gauge of energy quicken his movement. Inside, his dick hit with the crocodile's prostate rapidly.

"I'M CUMMING! AAAARGGHH," Renekton shot his seed down the river. His genital throbbed and sprayed his load twice, three times. His inside squeezed and it pushed Nasus over the edge. The canine let out a loud grunt as he cum inside Renekton. The crocodile could feel the warmth inside his bottom. It fully filled his ass and he loved that.

The two halted in the same position for a while before collapsed down to the cold river. They gazed up to the beautiful, starry sky, panted heavily. The river helped them cool down faster and soon they regained their stamina. The two sat up and looked at each other's face.

"Hey, brother,"

"What is it?" Nasus firmly smiled.

"After this battle, can I team up with you for the next match?"

Nasus chuckled. "Of course, you can. We can be together forever if you want,"

"Promise me?" Renekton teased and offered his hand.

"Have you ever seen I lied?" the canine reached out and shook their hands.

"Quite often," the crocodile laughed, so did Nasus.

"Finally, we are together again," Renekton finished.

There was a minute of silence, no one said a word. The couple stared at each other's eyes. They glad they trusted their gut feeling, which led to this wonderful assemble.

This time, they'll be together forever, no obstacle in the world can tear them apart.

"Nasus…" Renekton spoke. "I love you, brother."

"I love you too, Renekton," in the moment they were going to kiss, Twitch appeared from the forest.

"Ha! There you are," he shouted happily.

The two shuddered and quickly stood up to face the rodent.

"Hey! I told you not to follow me, didn't I?" Renekton scolded.

"Well, I just take a nice walk," he ironically said. "And it just happened that I was following your foot trails, that's all," he shrugged.

"And, hey! Isn't that Nasus, the Curator of the Sands? You came to meet him and…WHAT?" Realizing that both Nasus and Renekton were naked, Twitch made a surprised sound. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

Renekton turned to face Nasus and smirk. "Hey, would you like to go for the second round?"

The canine shrugged and smirk. "If you insisted, I would like to. WITHER!" He casted Wither to the rodent that was trying to run away.

"HEY, no no no NO, LET ME GO! DON'T- ARrrGRgAGaGhkaRKgKARgKAkRG"

Under the dark, yet starry sky, below the yellow, bright moon, the canine and the crocodile, the siblings, met each other again for the first time after a long while.

The fortune, the fate, had brought them back together to make them fight along each other and become one legendary pair.

But, what about Twitch?

Well, that's another story!

The End.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! HEY! NO-"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you fancy a mini-squeal for this story, please tell me. ;)**

**If there's any grammar errors or typos, please inform me as well.**

**Bye now, love you guys!**


End file.
